This invention relates to a vibration absorbing mechanism for structures and more particularly to an earthquake isolating and vibration absorbing equipment for structures including buildings and spherical tanks.
Recently, there has been an increase in the number of structures, such as multistory buildings, spherical tanks for storing liquid gas and warehouses for the storage of dangerous articles. As a result, these structures are in constant danger of being destroyed by vibrations due to earthquakes, operation of machines installed in a factory, and so on with the attendant disaster.